


Funeral for a madman

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [21]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family Death, Family Feels, Life Lessons, M/M, but not depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Sarge is 101 and he passes away peacefully in his sleep. Now if only they could plan a funeral without any hiccups.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Makenzies 13th birthday. She had a family party but she would be having a sleep over this weekend with her friends from school.

Wash was smiling as he heard everyone in the backyard laughing and having a good time. He heard Simmons yelling at Gavin as he got more hotdogs when his front door opened.

He turned, seeing Sarge in the living room, using a cane with his shotgun duct taped to it. “Hello Agent Washington, hope I’m not too late.” Wash came over. “Sarge, it’s fine. We would have understood if you can’t make it.”

Sarge chuckled, holding a shopping bag of gifts and large wrapped box. “And miss my unofficial grandkids birthday? Of course not! Here’s the young women’s gift. Oh thirteen! She’s growing up!” Wash smiled, taking the gifts gently and placing them with the others.

“Well everyone is in the backyard, I’ll put this with the rest of the gifts. Do you need any help?” Sarge waved him off, walking a bit slowly with the cane. “I’m fine. You know you worry too much Wash.” “so I’m told.” He said as he followed

him, worried for the 101 year old.

Makenzie saw Sarge coming into the backyard. She grinned, running over. “Grandpa sarge!” She hugged him tightly and he chuckled. “Oh hello my little firecracker. I hear you’re a young women now.” She blushed but smiled as she pulled away. “Grandpa, I’m only 13. It’s not like I can drive.”

Sarge chuckled, looking at her. “Is that a new outfit I see?” “Yeah? Dad got it for me for today!” “Well don’t just stand there, spin around, I want to see it.”

Grif and Simmons watched, Simmons holding baby Noah who was nearly three, feeding him. Grif huffed as he watched Sarge. “Can you believe he actually duct taped a shotgun to his cane?” “Yes.” Simmons said, trying to feed a stubborn Noah. Grif rolled his

eyes.

Gavin ran over to his unofficial grandfather as well. “Hi grandpa sarge.” Sarge smiled, ruffling Gavin’s red hair. “Boy if I didn’t know any better I’d say those two actually gave birth to you. My you look just like my Simmons. How old are you now?” Gavin huffed, fixing his red hair. “Twelve grandpa.” “You’re all growing up so fast! Where’s your fathers at?” Gavin pointed. “Over there. Noah is being a brat.”

Time flew by and Wash yelled for everyone. “Ok! Time for cake and gifts!” He said as he brought out the birthday cake and Tucker with armfuls of gifts.

Everyone ran over, Makenzie bouncing by the cake with a big smile, her curls bouncing. “Can I open them yet?” Tucker chuckled as he ruffled her hair as he passed by her. “Gotta blow out the candles and make a wish first.” Wash smiled to them as he lit the candles. “Ok, let’s start.”

They all sang happy birthday and Makenzie was looking around at all of them with a smile. Once the song was done she blew out her candles. “Ok, gift time!”

Sarge was sat on a patio chair near the cake and gifts. “Open mine last!” Wash gave a nod. “Alright, Kenzie, we’ll open sarges gifts last. Let’s start with Carolinas gift.”

Over the several gifts she got mostly clothing and shirts, a make up set and a Dunguns and Dragons starter pack from Simmons. Grif looked at him as he held Noah. “You are the biggest nerd.” Simmons sputtered. “I thought it would good for her, it involves everyone.”

Wash took it away gently, handing her the gifts Sarge brought, Tucker holding the big rectangle one. “Alright, these are from Grandpa Sarge.” Makenzie smiled as she tore into the gifts. There was a dress that looked for someone more her sisters age and an American Girls doll that looked like her. She wasn’t sure how to react to them so she smiled politely. “Thank you grandpa!” Sage smiled. “You’re welcome firecracker, go ahead, open the big one.”

Tucker helped her, balancing the gift on her lap as she tore into it. Wash reacted first, seeing it, eyes wide. “Oh. My. God. Sarge..” Makenzie just stared at the box.

It was a brand new Mossberg shotgun. Grif looked at Simmons. “Called it. Pay up.” Simmons huffed, digging into his wallet.

Wash took the box away. “Sarge, you got her a real shotgun?!” Sarge gave a nod. “Of course! She’s becoming a young women, she needs to learn to shoot!” “She’s 13 Sarge!” Makenzie looked at her dad with a smile. “Can I try it?” Wash almost glared at her. “Absolutely not.”

Sage gave them both a look. “There’s another surprise inside.” Wash sighed as he placed it on the table, opening the box carefully. He got the paper and foam off the gun and Sarge came over, pointing it out.

Makenzie smiled. “That’s my name!” Wash stared. Sarge not only got her a shotgun but had Makenzies full name engraved on it. He sighed. “I suppose we could mount it, until you’re old enough to use it.” Makenzie rolled her eyes, she wanted to use it now. She hugged Sage. “Thank you grandpa.” Sarge chuckled, hugging her back. “Ah I love you firecracker.”

Gavin pouted. “I want a shotgun.” He looked up a Simmons. “Dad I want a shotgun.” Simmons groaned. “No.” “But Makenzie got one.” Grif gave him a look. “Stop being a brat.”

After the party was done and everyone had gone home, the girls in bed, Wash sighed as he cleaned up. “I can’t believe he got her an actual shotgun.” Tucker huffed as he did dishes. “Seriously? Like, have you met Sarge?” “You know what I mean. I thought he might have more common sense than that. She can’t even drive yet.” Tucker chuckled. “Yeah. He’s never been one for common sense. You’re asking for a bit much there.”

Wash sighed but chuckled. “I guess so. Let’s just hope he doesn’t try to show up this year with a bigger gun next year. Good lord what a day.”

The following morning while they were getting ready for work, Washs phone rang, it was Dr. Grey. He frowned as he picked up. “Hello.” “Hey Wash. I…I have some really bad news.” “Is Carolina ok?” “It’s not her, she’s fine. Well…Sarge kinda passed away last night in his sleep. His caretaker for the morning contacted me when he wasn’t responding. I’m sorry.” Washs felt everything was surreal.

He sat down on the bed, phone still to his ear. “Oh my god..” “I know this is hard, he’s been Makenzies unofficial grandfather, he loved all your kids.” “Yeah. I just don’t know what to tell the girls.” “Well you could use this as a lesson. Death isn’t necessarily a bad thing, it’s natural. The man was 101.” “Yes. Thank you for contacting me so soon. I’ll try to figure out how to tell them.”

He hung up and Tucker came over looking worried. “Everything ok?” Wash looked at him, still feeling in shock. Sarge always seemed like he would never die. “Sarge passed away.” Tucker was taken aback. “Oh.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Grif said into the phone. He was on his way to work (slightly later than his husband, perk of not being a cop and just a glorified secretary) when Dr.Grey called him. He had to pull over to talk once he heard the reason.

She spoke into the phone with a sad sound. “I’m not shitting you Grif. Sarge passed away in his sleep sometime last night.” Grif felt shocked and not at all how he would feel when the old man would pass away.

He actually felt his eyes water, a hurt aching in his chest. And he barely knows why. He played it off. “So what’s this have to do with me? Not like I liked the guy.” “Well while going through his legal means he put you and Simmons down as next of kin in his will. Whenever you two have a chance I need you to look it over, I can give you the address of his lawyer.”

“Sure, send it over.” “I will. And Grif, I’m sorry about this loss.” Grif gave a shrug, wiping a tear away, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Not like I liked him. He was 101, not like it was unexpected.” “I have to go. Bye Grif.” She hung up and Grif was left alone in the silence of the car where his thoughts felt like they could fill his head to the point of popping.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, wondering how he was gonna break this news to Simmons; god did he admire Sarge as if he was his father.

He wiped his eyes and huffed, feeling stupid as he put the car back in drive and made his way to the police station. Why is he even that fucking sad about this? It’s not like he liked him.

As he walked in toward his desk he could sense the melancholy in the air, everyone a little more down. Simmons rushed over to him, eyes watery. “Have you heard?” “That sarge died? Yeah. Grey called me. You doing alright?”

Simmons sniffled, wiping his eyes. “Yeah. I just don’t know what to do.” “Did you know Sarge put us down as next of kin?” Simmons eyes got big. “What? Why?” Grif shrugged. “I don’t know but he put us in his will so we’ll have to go see his lawyer after work. Fucking fantastic.”

Simmons glared at him. “Grif, the man is dead, you could be a little more sympathetic.” Grif glared back. “Why? He hated me. All we did was fight or he would threaten me with his shot gun so good riddance.” He said before walking away, making guilt bubble in his gut. 

The captain let them leave early for this. Simmons was still pissed at him for the Good Riddance he said earlier and he doesn’t blame him, he feels like shit for saying it. 

Simmons sighed as he parked by the office building. “Can’t believe this is happening.” “Well it is.” Simmons huffed, looking at Grif. “Can you be respectful for ten minutes about this?” Grif gave him a look. “When have I ever listened?” Simmons groaned as he got out, walking ahead of Grif. Grif playing catch-up.

They were escorted into an office by the lawyers secretary. “He’s almost done with another appointment, please make yourselves comfortable.” Simmons gave a nod and wave. “Thank you.” She closed the door and left them alone.

Grif sitting in the chair in front of the desk, Simmons pacing and looking around as the door opened. The man smiled. “Hello, you must be Grif and Simmons. I’m John.” Simmons gave a polite smile, shaking the mans hand. “Yes. Hello, we’re here about Sarge.” “Ah yes. A rather interesting case I’ve had. Let me get his file.” John said as he sat down, looking through his files, bringing the folder up to the desk.

“Here we are. Sarge was a very interesting man, I have to say. Here is his last will. Would like to read it or get to business?” Simmons was going to answer when Grif interrupted. “Business please.”

Simmons gave him a look as John gave a nod. “Alright. Not too much, he requests that when the house is sold the money be split up for the children for college funds. This includes your friends children Makenzie and Hailey. Someone will need to go over and go through his possessions but this is by far the strangest request I’ve ever seen.”

Simmons was curious. “What is it?” John sighed. “He requests that he have small funeral, no church, an outside affair and he would like his ashes to be put into shot gun shells and shot in a proper army salute.”

Grif almost laughed. “Wait? You’re serious? How do we do that?” John shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. Now that that’s handled I think we’re done. Here are the files.” Simmons took them before Grif could. “Thank you. My husband and I have a lot to talk about.”

They left shortly after, Grif quiet as they got in the car, Simmons glaring at him. “What is with you? Can you try to be a little respectful?” Grif huffed. “Respectful? When he’s barely shown me an ounce of respect?” “I know you two never got along but obviously that must have just been teasing for him if he put us as his next of kin.” Grif rolled his eyes and looked away, feeling guilt and hurt stagnating in his chest. “He never liked me.”

Simmons stayed quiet as he got the will out, wanting to read it. It was quiet until Grif heard sniffling, seeing Simmons with watery eyes. “You ok?” Simmons wiped his eyes, handing him the will. “Read it.”

Grif took it gently, reading it aloud. “You’re probably wondering why I would put you two as my next of kin. To put it simply, you two are like sons to me..” Grif said, trailing off as he looked at Simmons, going back to reading it. “I’ve never been interested in marrying or having my own children, no women would be able to handle me so I never pursued. To Simmons, you’re a hell of a smart guy and can go far if you just let go of some of that anxiety. And Grif..”

Grif himself swallowed the lump that grew in his throat. “I’m sorry if you think I hated you. At first I didn’t like you, you were so lazy and unproductive but the more I got to know you, the more I liked you and the more I knew you were a good match for Simmons. From then all my jabs at you were teasing, bantering with you always made me laugh. Take care of your kids, they’re bright and kind. Goodbye sons, Sarge.”

Grif nearly crumbled it up in his grief, cursing, voice thick. “Fuck.” He felt Simmons reach and hold his hand. Simmons gave him a soft look, realizing Grifs disrespectful attitude came from grief. “It’s ok to be sad Grif. It’s ok to mourn him.”

Grif sniffled, staring at the letter. “I thought my entire time knowing him he hated me.” Simmons stayed silent. Grif looked at Simmons, lip trembling. “God, I feel like a child. It felt like we never got along and now that he’s gone I want him back.” A sob escaped him as Simmons hugged him best he could from the drivers side. “You’re not alone in this. We’re all mourning too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Wash and Tucker still haven’t told Makenzie and Hailey their grandfather died and his funeral is in two days.

They were arguing about in quietly in their bedroom while the girls watched cartoons. Wash was pacing. “I have no idea how to break this to them.” “Well we have to tell them. It’s gonna be a bit of a shock when we suddenly take them to his funeral.”

Wash groaned. “I know. I’ve never had to do this before. They’re going to be so devastated.” Tucker reached out and held his husbands hand. “I know babe, trust me, I’m not prepared for this either but they have to know.” 

Wash took a deep breath. “Let’s go tell them. Together.” Tucker smiled sadly as he stood. “Together.” He repeated as they walked out the bedroom door and down the hall.

They heard the girls laughing and Wash felt his heart break, knowing he’s going to be breaking their hearts with this news.

Wash swallowed as he got to the living room. “Girls, can we talk?” Makenzie looked at her fathers, knowing it was something serious. She turned off the cartoons. Hailey spoke first. “Is everything ok?”

Tucker spoke next. “We just have some not great news.” Makenzie was scared, sounding small as she spoke. “What is it? Are we in trouble?” Wash sat down on the couch with them. “No. You’re not in trouble. It’s your grandpa sarge. He passed away a day or so ago.”

Makenzie knew right away what it meant, feeling her chest may cave in. Hailey frowned. “What’s passed away?” Wash gently pet her hair back. “He…he died sweetie. He’s not coming back. You understand?”

Hailey looked sad. “Why can’t he come back?” Makenzie glared softly but Tucker stopped her. “Don’t, she’s a lot younger than you, she doesn’t understand it like you do.” 

Makenzie nodded as she stood, eyes watery. “I think I want to be alone.” Wash gave her a nod. “Of course. Come to us if you need to talk.” Makenzies gave a nod before she jogged to her room.

Wash sighed as he put his arm around Hailey. “You know how people grow up and grow old?” She nodded. “Well sometimes people get so old their bodies can’t take it. It’s too weak and they die. That’s what death is. We can’t live forever. Some people die from being sick or being being too hurt. And they can’t come back.”

Hailey wiped her eyes. “So grandpa sarge is gone because he was too old?” “Yes.” Tucker spoke. “Got this? I want to check on Kenzie.” Wash nodded. “Yeah.”

Makenzie sat on her bed, holding the tee shirt Sarge had gotten her for her birthday. All the others were too young for her and were given to Hailey but she kept this one. It was pink with gold letters “Crazy Hair, Don’t Care.” She whimpered, wiping her eyes when there was a knock on the door. “Kenzie? Cane I come in?” Tucker asked from behind the door.

She wiped her eyes. “Yeah.” She said quietly. Tucker walked in, frown on his face as he walked over, sitting down. “Hey, doing ok?” She huffed, eyes filling up. “I guess. It’s just…he was fine at my party.” Tucker gently rubbed her back. “I guess it was just his time. He was over a hundred.” “True. How did he die?” “In his sleep of all things.”

She chuckled weakly. “I bet he’s really mad. He always wanted to go out in some glorious battle.” Tucker was laughing weakly as well. “I didn’t even think of that.”

At Grif and Simmons house, it wasn’t going as well. Once Simmons told Gavin the news of his grandfathers deaths he got angry, tears welled in his eyes and he ran to his room, slamming the door and starling poor Noah into crying.

Noah was crying on his play spot, reaching for Grif. “Da..da…”he said as Grif picked him up, rocking him. “It’s ok son..it’s ok..” Simmons walked from the kitchen looking depressed. “Well that went terrible.” Noah was calming down as Grif spoke. “He’s always been the angry type. Give him some space for a bit. Unless you hear him breaking shit, then charge in.” 

Simmons rolled his eyes as he sat heavily on the couch, slumped. Grif sat next to him, gently handing Noah over. “Here. Maybe stinker here will cheer you up.” Simmons held Noah but gave Grif a look. “Trying to get out of diaper duty?” “I had diaper duty all day yesterday. Today is your turn.” He said with a grin.

Simmons rolled his eyes but looked at his youngest son. “Still scared?” Noah shook his head, brown curls moving with him. Simmons nodded his head, hugging him. “Good.” He made a face. “Your dad was right stinker, let’s get your diaper changed.”

Makenzie was alone in her room, Tucker feeling he gave a good talk and went to help Hailey with her grief. She was laying in bed when her cell alerted. She saw it was Gavin and picked up.

“Did you know grandpa sarge died? Two days ago?!”

Makenzie sighed as she text back.

“You just found out too?”

“Dude! Why did they hide this? I feel lied too!”

“They didn’t know how to tell us. Would you know what to say if you had to tell someone their loved one died?”

“…………I guess not. Still pissed.”

Makenzie almost smiled.

“ You’re always angry about something.”

“I guess. You doing ok?”

“I guess I am. I’m just sad. It doesn’t help Hailey doesn’t understand what death is. Daddy had to explain it to her.”

“Oof.”

“Big oof. Want to hang out tonight?”

“I don’t know. I kinda wanna be alone right now. But I’ll think about it.” 

Makenzie perked her head up as she heard her daddy called. “Makenzie! Dinner time!” “Ok daddy!” She got up, bringing her phone with her.

She got to the kitchen and saw Hailey looking even more sad. She frowned as she sat next to her. “You alright?” Hailey sniffled, wiping her eyes. “Yeah. I’m just never gonna get to tell grandpa sarge I love him.” “You told him every time you saw him.” “I wanna tell him again!”

Tucker turned to the girls, their plates in hand. “Girls, enough. We’ve all had a rough day. And its not gonna get better so let’s just get through this, alright?” 

Wash went to Hailey, frowning. “Did you want to talk more?” Hailey shook her head. “No but I’m not hungry. Just sad.” Wash pet her corse curls back. “I know sweetie. We all are. But we have to keep going, it’s what grandpa would have wanted.” 

Later that evening. Getting ready for bed, Wash felt numb and Tucker noticed. Wash was just kinda staring into space, tooth brush in hand, Tucker gently shook him. “Hey. You ok?” Wash looked at him, coming out of his daze. “Oh. Yeah. I’m..im fine.” “You don’t look fine. You look like a zombie.”

Wash gave him a look. “Seriously, I’m fine. Why are you worrying?” “Because you were staring off into space for two minutes.”

Wash sighed, feeling shaky. “Just this entire day. My emotions jut feel wrung out and numb.” Tucker came closer, wrapping wash in his embrace. “You know you did an amazing job talking to Hailey. You’re the best damn father I’ve seen.” Wash smiled weakly, feeling his eyes watery, his was emotionally exhausted. “Thanks. I think I’m gonna go crash, maybe sleep for twelve hours.” Tucker smiled. “You? Sleep? First?” Wash rolled his eyes as he pulled away. “I know, it’s almost like a human or something.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending but I have no idea how to end it properly.

“Dad, is this ok?” Gavin asked Simmons who was getting Noah dressed in his own black outfit. Gavin was wearing a simple black collared shirt with black jeans. Since it was an outdoor funeral it was kept semi-formal and not formal. “Look great son. Is other dad ready?”

Gavin frowned. “No. I knocked on the door but he wouldn’t answer.” Simmons gave a nod, standing. “Watch your brother, I’ll go check on him.” 

Simmons went to their bedroom and knocked on the door before before going in. “Grif? You alright?” He heard the muffled voice before seeing his curls under the blankets. “I’m not going.”

Simmons came over, sitting on the bed. “Why not? He wants us both there.” “It doesn’t matter what he wants, he’s dead.” Simmons pulled the covers back. “Grif! Don’t be so disrespectful.” Grif sat up and Simmons could see the hurt in his eyes. Simmons continued. “I know you’re hurting, this is a weird situation for both of us and it’s not easy but he chose us to put together his funeral.”

Grif ran his hands through his hair. “I know. I just…why? Why us? Why are we the sons he never had? All our time together I thought he hated me, thought he didn’t like you either and in the end he thought of us as his sons.” His voice became thick as he sniffled. “I just can’t wrap my head around that.” “He wasn’t exactly the most sane man Grif.” Grif gave a nod. “True.”

Grif sighed, wiping his face as he stood. “Let’s go to the weirdest funeral ever.” Simmons gave a sad smile, standing with his husband.

The funeral wasn’t big, an overcast day that threatened to rain but everyone gathered as the priest gave the prayer, shot gun to be used laying on a small outdoor table by him covered by a red cloth.

Grif was holding Noah, giving him something to focus on that wasn’t the death of a man he wasn’t sure if he hated. Everyone either holding hands or hands folded in prayer.

Except Gavin. Who had his arms crossed. Simmons gently nudged him, hissing at him. “Fold your hands Gavin. You’re being disrespectful.” “No. I hate this.” Simmons took in a deep breath, feeling Grif and everyone’s eyes on him. “Gavin, fold your hands or you get the Xbox taken away for a month.” Gavin grumbled, folding his hands.

The priest then smiled, folding his bible. “I believe Dexter Grif has a eulogy.” Grif looked just as surprised as everyone else. “What? Me?” “Yes. It was in his will that you give a word.”

Grif swallowed. He had nothing prepared. He gently handed Noah to Simmons and walked to the priest when wash stoped him. “Do you need me up there with you?”

Grif felt the No immediately on his tongue but he swallowed it down. “Please, I have no idea what to say.” Wash gave a nod, following, Makenzie and Hailey leaning against Tucker with watery eyes.

Grif got to the priests spot and took in a breath. He looked at Wash next to him who smiled. “Just be honest Grif, we all knew him.”

Grif gave a nod, starting to speak. “Sarge was a fucking insane old man.” He heard a few gasps, mostly from Simmons and the priest. “He constantly threatened to kill me, hated my color armor and seemingly everything about me he hated. But, I didn’t know that was kinda his way of saying he loved us. He loved the banter and reactions he’d get out of Simmons and me. I swore every day that I knew that he hated me but he never once actually tried to kill me. Not seriously. But when we moved on, had normal lives, had kids, he moved with us. He loved being the kids unofficial grandpa. He never missed a birthday or Christmas. He was an insane old man but god will he be missed. Now let’s give him a a proper fucking funeral.”

A few laughed and Simmons cringed at the cursing. He went to the shot gun, taking the cloth of. This was THE shot gun. The one he’s had since Blood Gulch, the one he’s pointed in Grifs face too many times to count and never once actually killed him with it. 

Thy made sure it was cleaned and able to be shot (since it’s barely been used for years) before managing to find a way to mix his ashes with shotgun shells.

He picked up the gun, aiming at the open field before them, cocking the gun. He let out a shaky sigh. “Goodbye Sarge.” He pulled the trigger and shot.

Everyone clapped, cheering and eventually started lining up to shoot to pay respects. 

Makenzie went to Wash. “daddy, can I shot it?” Wash gave her a smile, arm around her shoulders. “Yes. Just once. I’ll be behind you to guide you.” “Then maybe I could shot mine at home?” “When you’re eighteen.” Makenzie pouted. “Aw.”

Eventually it was Makenzies turn, Tucker having been ahead of them to pay his respects by shooting the shotgun. He turned to Makenzie with a smile. “Sure you’re ready? Shotguns have a hard kick to them.” Makenzie nodded. “I’m ready.” Tucker handed it over and let Wash help her.

Wash adjusted the gun to her shoulder. “Make sure the end is pressed firmly into your shoulder.” “Like this?” She struggled a bit with the shotguns weight but managed to hold it tightly to her shoulder. “Yep. Place your foot here and your other here, it will help your body absorb the recoil from the gun, which there will be a lot of. It might hurt, sure you want to?”

Makenzie looked at him. “I don’t care if it hurts. He was my grandpa and this is how we’re saying goodbye.” “Alright. Since you’re new and much smaller than him it might feel like someone is punching your shoulder as hard as they can. Can you cock the gun?” Makenzie gave a giggle. “You said cock.” Wash rolled his eyes, most do the time she took after him but other times he can see Tucker.

“Yes, I did. Answer the question.” Makenzie put her hand on it and struggled to cock it back but managed to successfully to do with a smile.

Wash smiled, impressed. “good.” He got behind her, hands gently on her shoulders. “Now you can shoot when you’re ready.” Makenzie took a breath, bracing herself for the pain and pulled the trigger.

It was extremely loud first, the pain in her shoulder came second and falling into her father came third. “Ow!” She said a Wash caught her with chuckle. “Alright?” “Yeah. You weren’t kidding, my shoulder feels like Aunt Carolina punched it.” Wash gently took the gun from her hands, handing it to the next person. “And this is why you’re not shooting your own shotgun that he got you. It’s a lot of power that can easily hurt you. Your shoulders gonna have a nice bruise on it tomorrow.” Makenzie smiled. “I can show it off in school.” Wash smiled. “Yes, I guess you can.”


End file.
